Lady Marguerite Roxton
by Isa-lys
Summary: Ma vision de l'origine du trésor "le plus précieux de tous" dans Travelers...


Préface :  
  
Sans être une surprise pour personne, la série télévisée Le Monde perdu de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle me fascine. Plus que le fantaisiste, l'action, l'Histoire et la science, c'est le développement des personnages qui m'attire. Avec des personnages aussi intéressants, complexes et tellement vrais... comment passer à côté de cette fabuleuse inspiration pour créer une fiction, une fanfiction. Des phrases exprimées par le biais des personnages me reviennent... des vérités sur l'Homme, des questions sur la vie... : « Je doute que vous puissiez lire ceci un jour... mais j'espère qu'on se souviendra de moi... » Edward T. Malone dans Salvation (Sorcellerie)  
  
Pour Kim grâce à qui, et à son acharnement, j'ai enfin eu le courage d'écrire ceci...  
  
Permettez-moi de faire le blabla habituel. Les droits du Monde perdu appartiennent à New Line, Cootes /Hayes, etc. Les personnages ne sont pas ma création, ils sont basés sur ceux créés par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle au début du 20e siècle et recréés par des gens talentueux que sont Judith et Garfield Reeves-Stevens, Guy Mullally, etc. Merci à Messieurs Snow, McCauley, Orth et Sinelnikoff ainsi qu'à Mesdames Blakely, O'Dell et Cox pour rendre ceux-ci tellement inspirants et attachants.  
  
À noter que plusieurs épisodes seront touchés par ce récit... et que j'ai tellement lu de fanfictions qu'il se peut que mes idées ne soient pas toutes originales (de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention et ne ferai jamais de l'argent avec ce qui suit...)  
  
J'essaie d'écrire de façon à ce que ceux qui n'ont pas vu tous les épisodes, ou pas du tout, puissent comprendre...  
  
Lady Marguerite Roxton  
  
Basé sur l'épisode London Calling... (et Travelers)  
  
Ça fait plus d'un an que l'expédition de Georges Challenger est prisonnière sur le Plateau. Après qu'une nouvelle tentative (réelle ?) d'en sortir ait échoué...  
  
À la Treehouse...  
  
-Ned ? Ned ? Malone ! ! ! !  
  
-Hmm ? , répondit-il en levant les yeux vers la maîtresse des lieux, oui, Véronica ?  
  
-Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air songeur, tu repenses à ton rêve ?  
  
-Oui et... à toi  
  
-À moi ? , dit Véronica avec surprise.  
  
-Tu aurais pu rester coincée à jamais dans mon rêve, tu sais ?  
  
-J'avais confiance en toi, affirma-t-elle en souriant, tout cela avait l'air réel hein ?  
  
Plus tôt ce jour-là, Ned Malone, jeune reporter et correspondant de guerre, membre de l'expédition de Challenger afin de devenir un héros aux yeux de sa fiancée Gladys, après avoir été piqué par un scorpion, fut transporté dans un rêve étrange... il a vécu le retour des explorateurs à Londres.  
  
Selon le shaman Zanga, lequel aida Malone à sortir de cet état étrange... tout ce que Malone a vécu était guidé par ses pulsions... même les autres explorateurs, nullement pris dans ce sortilège, auraient agi selon leurs pulsions, leur vrai désir... Parmi tous les explorateurs, Marguerite fut certainement la plus troublée par les révélations de Malone, car en bon « noteur » des aventures dans le Monde perdu, il avait écrit tous ses souvenirs de ses expériences dans un de ses journaux... Certes, Malone était le principal acteur de son rêve et Veronica le rejoignit consciemment pour l'aider à distinguer la vérité du songe... mais Marguerite Krux, celle qui fournit les fonds nécessaires à la consécration de l'expédition, ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux autres. La vie lui apprit malheureusement qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne et qu'elle était une malédiction pour les gens qui l'aiment. Or, Miss Krux ne s'en plaint pas, elle est seulement réfractaire à ses sentiments de peur d'être blessée une fois de trop...  
  
Dans la soirée, Georges Challenger, Lord John Roxton, Ned Malone, Veronica Layton et Marguerite Krux furent réunis autour de la table dans la salle principale de la Treehouse :  
  
-C'était comment de revoir Londres, Malone ? , demanda Roxton.  
  
-Étant donné les circonstances, je dois dire que je ne sais plus...  
  
-Revoir Gladys... c'est ça ?, s'enquit Challenger à celui qu'il considère être comme un des fils qu'il n'a jamais eu.  
  
-Hmm oui je dois avouer que ça m'a fait réfléchir... J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne m'attend plus et qu'elle trouvera l'homme qu'elle a toujours voulu. À bien y penser, je ne crois pas que ça soit de l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un vers l'autre, dans mon cas du moins, finit-il en souriant à Véronica. Elle lui retourna son sourire...  
  
Roxton chercha des yeux ce qui le troublait. Marguerite, assise au bout de la table, feuilletait le journal de Malone et n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à la conversation, Marguerite ?   
  
Elle ne broncha point...  
  
-Avouez tout de même qu'il est intéressant de savoir comment chacun de nous aurait réagi à un retour à Londres, et que selon le shaman, tout serait vrai, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur le vrai.  
  
-Comment pensez-vous, rétorqua-t-elle en s'adressant à l'auteur des lignes sous ses yeux, que j'aurais dit que j'ai...., s'arrêta-t-elle de justesse.  
  
Comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion, Malone déclara :  
  
-Vous savez, Marguerite, lorsque je vous ai retrouvé à l'arrière de votre voiture à la sortie de la London Zoological Society, et que vous avez été tirée par ce... fou, vous m'avez clairement dit que vous aimiez Roxton et que vous ne méritiez pas d'être aimée par lui !  
  
Prise de panique, Marguerite sortit de table en lançant le journal sur celle-ci et partit vers sa chambre sans avoir sortit un autre mot...  
  
-Il vous avait même demandée en mariage quelques heures auparavant ! , insista Malone.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Roxton sauta de sa chaise d'un bond :  
  
-Quoi ? ! Comment aurais-je pu... comment aurais-je voulu... elle ! ! !  
  
Il sortit de table également, sous les yeux rieurs de ses colocataires...  
  
Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps sur le Plateau. Tout semblait dormir dans la Treehouse. Or, l'occupante d'une certaine chambre n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Marguerite décida donc de se lever et alluma une bougie qu'elle plaça sur un bureau situé au fond de la chambre... tant d'idées la tourmentaient ! Et ce n'était pas de savoir qu'elle aurait volé l'?uf rapporté par Challenger pour de l'argent, non, ses esprits allaient vers John, Lord John Roxton...  
  
Il fallait que ça sorte, même Marguerite Krux ne pouvait garder ça à l'intérieur infiniment. Je devrais écrire, pensa-t-elle... hmm, après tout, Ned le fait et ça l'air de l'apaiser. Il me faut du papier... Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers les journaux de Malone. Pas qu'elle avait peur de se faire prendre, mais elle savait que Roxton pouvait se pointer d'un moment à l'autre, et elle ne sentait pas la force de plonger son regard dans le sien... elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher ! Marguerite prit un journal dans la petite bibliothèque construite par le père de Véronica et arracha la première feuille blanche qu'elle y trouva. Empruntant du même coup une des plumes de Malone, elle redescendit vers sa chambre.  
  
À la lueur d'une chandelle, Marguerite dessinait pour se détendre... une fleur, une robe... et se mit à signer un nom, écrire des initiales. Satisfaite, elle prit son coffre à bijoux et l'ouvrit. Après avoir relu pour une centième fois son médaillon, elle posa ses yeux sur son oeuvre, sourit, plia la feuille et la déposa dans son coffre.  
  
Apaisée, Marguerite se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux... elle se mit à penser doucement à ce qu'elle avait mis sur papier quelques instants plus tôt  
  
LMR... Lady Marguerite Roxton  
  
Cette nuit-là, presque au même moment, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de 2 des occupants de la maison dans les arbres 


End file.
